Diesel engines are used in a wide variety of industrial applications. These engines are known as compression ignition engines because they are internal combustion engines that utilize the heat of compression to ignite the diesel fuel in the combustion chamber of the engine.
Diesel engines can, from time to time, experience difficulties when starting, particularly in cold ambient temperatures. One contributing factor is the continuous parasitic loads placed on the engine during startup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,229, issued on Nov. 24, 1987, discloses a drive that permits engine driven accessories to be momentarily disengaged from the engine during startup. This type of design has structural drawbacks and does not allow for disengagement of accessories during engine idling. A better design is needed to control the connection of parasitic loads during startup and idle.